1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with a lock mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,506, issued on Apr. 12, 2011, discloses a related card edge connector which includes an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing and a pair of lock mechanisms pivoted on two opposite ends of the housing. The lock mechanism has a locking portion for locking a daughter card. However, the lock mechanism using accounts the locking portion wear and tear, and then cause the daughter shaking.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.